Above and Beyond/Transcript
NARRATOR: "Hanako doesn't come to the morning class at all, leaving her seat looking empty and lonely in the back of the classroom. I have to tell her that Lilly was looking for her if I see her later. After the events of this morning, class is pretty boring in comparison. I turn the pages of my textbook lazily. I have a bit of catching up to do, despite trying to keep up with my studies at the hospital, but I'm not feeling that enthusiastic about it. The clock at the front of the room sounds unbearably loud. The teacher hasn't said anything in over seven minutes, instead opting to cover the board in rows and rows of equations taken directly from the book. The rhythmic clashing of chalk on blackboard seems to synchronize perfectly with the ticking of the clock. I start to copy down the equations just to pass the time, even though they are right there in the text book." NARRATOR: "When the bell rings, I'm not in a hurry because I have nothing to do, so I stay for a while, reviewing what we covered in class today. I prefer to leave last anyway, so I don't have to deal with crowding in the hallways. I notice Shizune and Misha have also stayed behind, talking to someone from another class. Shizune's signing so fast that her hands make noises like swords cutting through the air. Maybe there is pent up anger in there. Misha is trying desperately to keep up, but it's clear she can barely manage to even understand her. I put my head down. Whatever they're discussing, it looks like serious business. Shizune signs to the point where her wrists crackle, and Misha struggles to spit it out in word form. Sometimes she trips over herself like she's dealing with tongue twisters. And then on top of that, she has to sign back anything the other girl says. Seems like a rough job. Misha looks tired, like she's about to faint. Luckily for her, their business is soon finished and the girls sit down on their seats again." MISHA: "Uwaaah! I'm so tired!" NARRATOR: "She's hanging her head limply on her desk, looking exhausted. I'll use the opportunity to reconcile with Shizune a bit, without getting roped into the student council thing again, though I suspect that door is now closed for me." HISAO: "Festival preparations must be tough for you." NARRATOR: "Indeed, the people in this school seem to be taking the festival very seriously. Whenever I see people idling around before and after classes they're always talking about their plans for it. It's kind of neat to see everyone being so enthusiastic about it. I'm probably the only one who doesn't have something to do." NARRATOR: "Shizune scoffs at me first, as if trying to decide whether to ignore or sneer at me, but in the end she starts signing without doing either. Misha perks up, looking at her hands with slightly unfocused eyes." SHIZUNE: "..." NARRATOR: "She signs with harsh, heavy, dramatic strokes. Misha translates her signing into speech for me. She does it so well it's almost like Shizune is actually speaking, transmitting her thoughts directly through Misha. She must've practiced it vigorously." MISHA: "Well of course, we're in the Student Council, you know, so we're pretty busy." SHIZUNE: "..." MISHA: "It's an important duty of ours, to ensure the success of the festival with all our strength." SHIZUNE: "..." MISHA: "We would shame ourselves in front of the past student council generations if the festival were to fail." SHIZUNE: "..." MISHA: "That's why there must be no flaws, no... errr I think that was “incumbrances,” no nothing that might make the festival short of perfect." NARRATOR: "Shizune's passionate speech and Misha's enacting are really oddly fitting of them." MISHA: "Oh? Hello~!" NARRATOR: "I look over my shoulder and see Hanako peering timidly into the classroom, most of her body hidden behind the door." MISHA: "Hey! Playing delinquent again?" NARRATOR: "Hanako blushes hard at Misha's straightforward jab, even if it was only in jest." SHIZUNE: "..." NARRATOR: "Shizune stares at her probingly, causing Hanako to look down and start backing away to the point where only her fingers can be seen wrapped nervously around the edge of the door. Maybe she is showing her dislike of Hanako by association of her dislike of Lilly. It appears so, and Hanako probably knows it as well." HISAO: "What is it, Hanako?" HANAKO: "H... has Lilly been here?" MISHA: "Sorry, haven't seen Satou. She, eh, came by in the morning though." NARRATOR: "Hanako keeps looking uneasily at Shizune, who stares back at her with her usual studying gaze. What is she trying to do? Of course Shizune isn't going to look away, and she is intimidating enough as it is, so I can only imagine how terrified Hanako would be. It is a little uncomfortable, watching Hanako's reaction to Shizune's normal behavior. This is what happens when two people of two different extremes meet, it seems." HANAKO: "Do... do you know where she is?" SHIZUNE: "..." MISHA: "If she has any sense in her head, she's in her classroom, working on their festival project. But who knows where that woman is loitering at." If Hisao favors Lilly= '''Next Scene: Paint by Numbers |-| If Hisao does not favor Lilly= '''Next Scene: Things You Can Do |-| Category:Transcripts Category:Act 1 Transcripts Category:Hanako Scenes Category:Misha Scenes Category:Shizune Scenes Category:Thursday